Nupteiron and the Dragon's Claw
by N.S. Maars
Summary: Nupteiron travels to England to attend hogwarts school and complete a high priority mission given to him by the Headmaster, mr. potter himself! as Nupteiron retrieves the package (a sealed wand box locked with a powerful spell) he learns about a powerful relic called the dragon's claw. will nutperion find this relic in hogwarts' dungeons where it is rumored to be hidden?


Nupteiron and the Dragon's Claw 2018 N.S. Maars  
Genre: Fiction, Mixed Fantasy (has modern technology mixed in with magic and fantasy creatures/beings)  
all original characters belong to myself however all copyrighted material by J.k. Rowling remains her property. See disclaimer for details.  
Suited for mature readers of 17 years or older and contains the following: Perilous Adventure; graphic description of fantasy war violence, effects of spells, creature violence including werewolves, vampires, dementors etc; occasional language.

DISCLAIMER:  
This novel is not endorsed by Rowling nor should it be considered an extension of her harry potter cannon. Any and all mentions of harry potter content, characters, objects etc are the property of J.k. Rowling.  
NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.  
Although this novel is technically a harry potter fan-fiction, even though it has no connection to the main story line of J.k. Rowling's novels, this book takes place in the world of harry potter of which the contents are not mine to copyright. If you wish to use the characters I have created for this novel please email me at the following:  
muffleybrad  
please provide your reason why in a short message.  
I ask this for the reason that all of my original characters have been previously copyrighted in published artwork.

Harry Potter, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and all related characters and locations are ©J.k. Rowling

Nupteiron, Cassie, sphere of Eden, Blue rose, Nostradamus School of magick and any content not of the harry potter universe is ©N.S. Maars

 _Nupteiron and the Dragon's Claw_

 _Book Two of the fantasy series based in J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe_

Written By: N.S. Maars

Intro: A Letter from Hogwarts

Nupteiron sat quietly at his desk as his Raven flew through the open window with a scroll attached to her leg. Most ravens are unable to talk but Nupteiron had his trained to hold full conversations. Her English was lacking but she spoke, saying, "it's from Cassie, says it's important."  
"thank you, Serene." Nupteiron removes the scroll from her leg and Serene says, as she skips across the desk and flies to the top of wardrobe, "just doing me job. I'll be here when you return."

Andy enters and asks, rather annoyed like, "who the hell are you talking to in here? it's nearly one in the morning." To which Nupteiron replies, "I was talking to Serene." Andy laughs at this and says, "you talk to your pet as if it's a person! Haha!"  
As Andy turns to leave, Serene spreads her wings and lets out a screeching caw and then screams, "I am more than a pet, you fool! Get out of masters office!"

"before you do, Andy, I must let you know I am going to go see an old friend at three. She and I need a talk, so she claims." Nupteiron says as he stands. Andy replies, "very well, I'll look after the dorm, how long will you be gone? My classes start at six."

"no idea, honestly." Nupteiron says as he opens the wardrobe. He grabs his only black robe-like overcoat without a Wodendein school logo on it and puts in on. He then, as Andy disappears around the corner, reaches to the back right corner of the wardrobe and pulls out a wooden staff of polished black ebony. It was his custom crafted broomstick, though it wasn't much of a broom as it was clearly missing its broomy parts. It was a mere walking staff to any nomages that saw it, but in Nupteiron's hands, it was a flying staff. "accio, rapier." as Nupteiron used his left hand to sheath his ebony wand the sword flies through the air and into his right hand. He open his shoulder bag, which, after finding out how much of a pain it is to carry his books and supplies, has an undetectable extension charm on it and drops the sword in it. As a muscle memory, he holds his hand in the open pocket and says, "accio, rapier." as expected the sword pops up and flawlessly, and conveniently, the handle automatically lands in his palm. He lets it go and it falls into the unseen bottomless hole. The extension charm Nupteiron used was, in it's own right, an alternate reality that serves the sole purpose of storing his supplies with no added bag weight.

After the battle of Hogwarts many forms of magic that were deemed "too dangerous" before hand have become public knowledge, only to the wizarding world of course and Nupteiron knew the spell Sictum Sempra, a curse that effectively acts like a sword, cutting your opponent wherever you flick the wand while casting. It became Nupteiron's favorite spell rather quickly and, in a way, replaced the need for a sword, but carrying a sword is a habit he has yet to break. He found it amusing that the British wizards consider only three curses "unforgivable". There were many, many spells and curses created for the single purpose of killing and or torture. Take for example his own curse, _the black flames_. He created it to punish those that killed his family in the 1800s, and to show them how it feels to be burned to death.

He grabs the handle of the flying staff and says, "Serene, if i'm not back by six, follow the energy trail to find me." Serene caws softly and says, "very well, master."

Nupteiron kicks off but lands back on his feet. Serene caws twice like a laugh and Nupteiron replies, "it's not funny." he takes his wand and taps the flying staff three times and the staff's flying spell activates. After sheathing the wand he kicks off again and shoots into the sky.

After a ten minute flight he finds the alleyway Cassie's shop of wizarding goods is and circles three times to make sure no one was around. As it was just breaking two in the morning the streets of Frederick city were empty. He takes a very fast dive and pulls up hard just before hitting the ground. Landing on his feet he quickly scans the alleyway again then takes out his wand. The graffiti of an archway was the only sign something odd lay within this wall. He points his wand at the center of the archway and says, "reveal the door which resides here." sudden the brick wall ripple like a rock was dropped in a pond and oozes away to reveal a brilliant purple door with a sign, " _Cassie's Cove: Wizarding Supplies and Stuff!_ "

Once again, Nupteiron scans for on lookers and then slips into the shop, the brick wall reappearing to hide the door. "Nuppy, Nuppy, Nuppy! How are you doing!?"  
"i'm well, and you!" Nupteiron says with a smile. "never better, and no thanks to some exciting news I have for you."

"I see the Weasley products have made it to the US." Nupteiron says as he picks up a glittering rock of black crystalline. "of course, knowing you, Cassie, you only carry the more useful items."  
"you're correct about that. Come over here I have some things to show you." Nupteiron follows Cassie to the back of her store. She turns to Nupteiron and says, "before you freak out, the first thing at hand is an order directly from the Hogwarts headmaster, professor Potter. He needs you to recover the elder wand at Dumbledore's tomb. He has heard of your strange natural ability to get dirty work done. It is currently being guarded by the remaining death-eaters that survived the battle of Hogwarts. Lethal force has been granted if it is needed to complete the mission. I hear you took up the muggle sport of sharpshooting, just an idea of course. Anyways, and the second part is the good news. Whether or not you successfully deliver the wand, you have been accepted to study at Hogwarts. Although it will be your first year, you have been assigned higher level classes due to your self study. But that's all I know, the details are in this letter." she hands Nupteiron the Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Good thing he was allowed to bring the wand he already has, and the flying staff that matches.


End file.
